


Smack my ass like a drum

by Ellie_ohno



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: #smackmyasslikeadrum, Established Relationship, M/M, ed eats whipped cream off of ozs asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_ohno/pseuds/Ellie_ohno
Summary: Read the tags
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Smack my ass like a drum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoz/gifts).



“Yeah yeah, singing challenge” Edward blurted out at the table. Currently ed and oz were eating waffles with strawberries and whipped cream for breakfast. Edward had always loved to cook and loved taking over the kitchen. 

Oswald gave Edward a puzzled look “What-“ 

“If I win I get to eat your ass, ready? Go” Edward would smile “Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars-“

Oswald would sit there, jaw dropped as Edward sang “uh- idontknowthelyrics”

“I WIN. COme hEre” Edward would smirk, standing up.

“wHAT?!” Oswald would also stand up, running away 🏃 

Edward would chase after oz, pinning him to the ground. “AHHHHHH” Oswald would scream. “AHHHHHH” Edward would scream back

“Smack my ass like a drum” Oswald would blurt out. “Say less” Edward would say, pulling down Oswalds pants and boxers. The smaller man was already rock hard. 

“Can we try food in our sex?” Edward would question. “Omg I love food lol, yeah” Oswald would respond   
Edward would grab the whipped cream, shaking it and pouring some of it onto ozs hot red cock. 

Edward would lean down and begin to suck the whipped cream off, swirling his tongue. “HhhH-“ Oswald would let out a breathy moan

Edward would pop off and stroke oz a couple of times, flipping him over and spreading oz apart. He’d pour the whipped cream over ozs arsehole, and buttocks. He’d start by sucking and biting at ozs butt, oz letting out a series of moans

Edward would then move to licking and sticking his tongue into oz, beginning to eat him out. Oz would let out moan after moan, his back arching. Ed would continue, slipping his fingers in. He’d adjust his fingers and begin to experiment to find the spot.

Oz would s c r e am once ed found the spot, of course ed would start to slam his fingers in and out curling them up. Oswald would cum shouting eds name. Edward would back off, standing up and leaving oz to be in a puddle of his cum on the floor.


End file.
